


Ass Effect

by Filthmonger



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Mild Painplay, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Somethings amiss on the Normandy, but Commander Shepard can't place her finger on it. A familiar feeling at the back of her mind.It certainly can't have anything to do with Liara getting her ass eaten in the medbay, though.Contain major anal fetishism.
Relationships: Ashley Williams/Original Male Character(s), Female Shepard/Ashley Williams, Female Shepard/Original Male Character, Liara T'Soni/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong.

She dragged a hand along a bulkhead, the Normandy’s familiar hum running through her fingertips. Around her, the crew moved like clockwork – jokey, relaxed clockwork – and the vast reaches of space sparkled past the reinforced windows. The decks and bulkheads shone brighter than when she’d first stepped aboard. And yet, Commander Jane Shepard tapped her finger and curled her lip. Like something hovered in the corner of her eye. No, further past that: a faint nagging sensation at the back of her mind. An uncomfortably familiar feeling at that.

Diagnostics were clean. The crew was peppy. Even Hackett seemed cheerful when she’d checked in for an assignment; he’d almost let his face twist into something other than a frown.

The door to the med bay slid open with a faint hiss. Bright white light glinted off the rows of medical beds, orange holo-displays flickering. Shepard made a mental note to alert the maintenance team again. “Hey, Liara, do you have a minute?”

“Of course, Commander.” Doctor Liara T’Soni turned, her round face lighting up with a soft smile.

Shepard folded her arms and smirked. “You know, you’re not military, so you don’t have to keep calling me that. ‘Shepard’ works just fine. Unless our little meeting pre-Citadel didn’t mean as much as I’d hoped.”

Liara’s cheeks turned the same purple-violet as her lips, rapidly becoming Shepard’s favourite colour. “I-I didn’t think it would be appropriate, at least, outside of your quarters. Not in that way, unless…”

“You just keep digging that grave deeper,” Shepard chuckled. She leant against the shell of a medical scanner, exhaling slowly. “Have you noticed anything weird going on?”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know. I just… I keep getting this feeling. Like something’s ‘off.’ Out of place.”

“Hmm…” Liara furrowed her brow. “Now that you mention it, I have been getting feelings of… uncertainty.”

“Thank you,” Shepard sighed, “I thought I was going crazy. I’ve checked with everyone, and I can’t find anything out of place. I even let Garrus do a few ‘calibrations’, and everything checked out with him. Maybe everything’s just too perfect.”

“That’s an odd thing to complain about,” Liara chuckled.

“You know what I mean.”

“I have been wondering if my time in those ruins is starting to affect me more.” She reached back to her swooping head fins – Gills? Frills? Shepard never could get the right word – her hand hovering for a second. “It’s not a fear, exactly. More like…”

“Like eyes on the back of your neck?” Shepard offered.

“Yes. Like if I turn around I’ll see something I’m not supposed to. Or want to.”

Clicking her tongue, Shepard glanced down behind the Asari scientist. “What about you, Daniels?”

The ensign in question didn’t respond immediately, keeping his head buried between Liara’s plush, scaly blue buttocks. Shepard hadn’t even noticed the good doctor was naked; all her hourglass curves on display, standing as casually as she would in her uniform. Her body finely balanced between moderate exercise and the soft, sedentary lifestyle behind a desk. Plenty of squish to go around, especially from behind. The memory brought a smile to Shepard’s face.

Ensign Daniels pulled back, at last, a thin line of saliva stretching from his tongue to Liara’s anus. If he’d been a bother, she hadn’t shown it.

“Honestly, Commander, I think you’re just stressed.” He sat back on his heels, just as naked as Liara, bar the large alien pendant he’d taken to wearing. Its swooping black curves and ribbed recesses made Shepard’s skin crawl. “Destroying Sovereign, saving the Council… it’s been, what, a month since then? You need to relax a bit, get your mind off the Reapers.”

He shoved his face back into Liara’s azure arse, dragging his tongue along every bump and ridge along her puckered hole. A low groan followed every tiny flicker as if he were savouring a gourmet dessert, while his fingers dug into the surrounding skin.

Liara, for her part, didn’t seem bothered by him. She flicked through the holographic display, humming to herself.

Shepard pursed her lips, but let her shoulders slump. “Maybe you’re right. Dr Chakwas would kill me if she found out I was ignoring some sort of trauma.”

Her gaze lingered on Daniels, the nagging feeling growing more substantial. Something about this didn’t sit well with her: he was out of uniform, sure, but it wasn’t like she needed to run a tight ship anymore. The thought slipped away, like a word on the tip of her tongue, melting back into the recesses of her mind. Why couldn’t she put her finger on the problem?

She ran a hand through her short auburn hair. “I still can’t let go of it. I feel as if I’m missing something. Something obvious.”

Daniels pulled back and slapped Liara’s arse, the soft flesh jiggling hypnotically. “You know what you need? A nice round of anal. Why don’t you strip down and let me play with you; it’ll help take the edge off.”

Shepard’s eyes narrowed as she cocked a dubious eyebrow. “Really? That’s your suggestion?”

Something flickered across Daniels’ face: fear? Confusion? His hand went to the pendant and, for a moment, Shepard swore the design reminded her of-

“It may sound odd, but it’s quite relaxing, Shepard,” Liara chimed in, breaking Shepard’s concentration. “Ensign Daniels has been assisting me all morning, and I’ve never felt better.”

“Always happy to help, doc.” Daniels stood up and grabbed an eager handful of Liara’s arse. His rock-hard cock batted against her hip, and she absentmindedly reached down, giving the thick shaft a few slow strokes.

Liara gave Shepard a warm smile, seemingly oblivious to Daniels copping a feel of her ample chest. “It certainly couldn’t hurt to try.”

Shepard mulled it over. Why did the idea bother her so much? It wasn’t like it was a personal request or anything. Hell, lots of people’ relaxed’ like that. She shoved the doubts out of her head and shrugged. “Hey, if it’s what the doctor ordered…”

Daniels grinned like an idiot as Shepard set to work on her bulky uniform. The alliance didn’t make them with style in mind. Boots, belts, and harness stacked neatly to one side, Shepard fumbled with the myriad of zips and buttons keeping her modest. All while Daniels ground his cock between Liara’s big blue buttocks, squeezing the plush rump around it. No wonder they called it ‘hotdogging.’ Shepard really couldn’t blame Daniels for getting so handsy; most people had a hard time around Asari even when they weren’t stark naked.

Dammit, there was that feeling again. Shepard shook her head, trying to make the motion casual as she peeled off her navy jumpsuit.

A low whistle from Daniels. “Damn, looking good.”

“That’s ‘looking good, Commander,’” Shepard corrected.

Stepping out of the puffy trouser-legs, she perched on the edge of a medical bed. ‘Military-grade’ made for an apt description: she was all tone and firm muscle and a set of killer abs. Even in a simple sports bra and shorts, Shepard knew her looks could kill. It felt kind of liberating, getting to show off so casually. Why didn’t she do this more often? Off came the bra, letting her sizable tits hang out in the lukewarm air. Sure, Liara had her beat there, but not by a lot. Come to think of it, Shepard had never met a petite asari before…

She shimmied out of her shorts, quickly folding them into a neat package atop her boots. Shepard turned to Daniels, hand on her hips. “So, where do you want me?”

It took a second for the gears in his head to unstick, his eyes glued to her chest. Yeah, yeah, she had great tits, so what? Not like he hadn’t just been fondling a big, perky pair. Daniels shook himself free of his trance and cleared his throat. “Bend over one of the beds for me, would you?”

She did so, presenting herself towards him.

Daniels settled onto his knees behind Shepard; his hands immediately slid up her thighs and over her ample hips. Shepard peered over her shoulder, chin resting on her palm, watching as he tried to sink his fingers into her arse. Tried and failed. Unlike Liara, her buns could’ve been made from the same plating as the Normandy’s hull. Big, sure, but firm and toned to perfection. Daniels licked his lips and spanked her, leaving a stinging red mark. He glanced up at Shepard, and she raised a quizzical eyebrow. What, was he expecting her to shout?

Seemingly reassured by her nonchalance, Daniels got back to work. He covered her pale skin with kisses, running his hands over her massive glutes like he was venerating a relic.

“Having fun back there, Ensign?”

“Just enjoying the view, ma’am.” He pried her cheeks apart and whistled. “And what a view it is.”

“It’s just an ass, Daniels. You had your face buried in one, what, a minute ago?”

“Yeah, but it’s your ass. Liara, tell her.”

The Asari glanced over her shoulder. “It’s much pinker than I expected. Almost like a little flower, don’t you think?”

“See?” Daniels grinned.

Shepard drummed her fingers against her cheek. “What I’m not seeing is how this is supposed to help with stress.”

“Patience, Commander, I’m getting there. I wanted to savour the moment.” He rubbed his hands together. “And the taste.”

With no further warning, he pried her apart again and shoved his face between her big round buttocks. Daniels’ lips pressed against her anus, his hot breath sending strange sensations up her spine. His tongue flicked out – warm and wet and kind of slimy – running in ticklish circles around Shepard’s puckered hole.

Shepard inhaled sharply at the sudden touch, settling back down with a hum. That was… weird. Not bad, just odd. The more Daniels worked on her, the more she relaxed, letting herself get used to the tingling and dull throbs of pleasure. The bundle of nerves down there sent waves of warmth up through her body, building gently in her core. A little ‘oh!’ escaped her as Daniels pushed his tongue deeper: slipping past the tight ring and rolling around the passage behind it. Now every nerve he touched felt electric, the waves more intense. The deeper he went, the more she relaxed, his appreciative moans floating past her head.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Shepard?” Liara stood by the bed, flicking through a codex.

“Mmm…” Shepard purred, “It’s kind of nice. Like a massage, I guess, but more involved.”

“What did I tell you?” Daniels said, quickly replacing his tongue with two fingers. His digits pried her apart, stretching Shepard’s asshole as far as they could while plunging deep inside. Grinding and rubbing against spots she didn’t even know could feel good. “Great taste too, Commander. Kinda like instant coffee.”

“That’s considered great?”

“Hey, we can’t all be candy flavoured, like Dr Blueberry here.”

Liara blushed again, stifling a giggle. “I had not realised that was why you were so eager.”

Daniels shrugged. “Eh, that’s a side benefit. The real reason is right here.”

He spanked Liara, who didn’t blink. Even the handprints on her backside took on a violet hue, Shepard noted. She filed that info away for later. Reaching behind her, Shepard spread her ass wide open, leaving Daniels free to dive right back in unimpeded. The full force of his tongue swirled around inside her, lighting up every nerve with warmth and gentle, aching delight. His fingers pumped in her like a piston all the while. From the sounds he made, he must’ve really been enjoying himself. If a masseuse could enjoy rubbing down shoulders, why not rubbing up her ass?

Shepard exhaled slowly, the tension held in her upper back slipping away. “I don’t suppose you make appointments, Daniels?”

He laughed and smacked her across the arse. “You’ve got a great set of buns, Commander. Perfect ten out of ten!”

“That a fact, huh?” Shepard smirked.

“Hell yeah, it is. Ass like that needs playing with all the damn time. Of course, if you ever need a volunteer…”

“I’ll consider it. Are you done back there?”

“As if,” Daniels snorted, “Hands and knees, Commander. I’m going to pound that pretty thing of yours.”

She rolled her eyes; the chain of command didn’t mean much to him, huh? Still, it wasn’t hurting anyone right now. She’d just have to call him up on it later. For now, Shepard took his advice and settled on all fours, resting her head atop folded arms and pushing her arse in the air. Daniels’ hands ran over her firm cheeks and across her hips, slowly massaging every inch. His cock ground against her anus, already leaking a few beads of sticky pre-cum and working them into the puckered flesh.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Daniels growled.

“You going to keep stalling, then?” She teased.

He obviously took it as a challenge: with barely a moment’s hesitation, Daniels pressed his tip against her, pushing until her arse gave way and he slipped inside. Aside from a faint burning, it didn’t hurt at all. All Shepard felt was a sudden, strange fullness, not too dissimilar to being pounded in her – admittedly kind of wet – cunt. But somehow more fulfilling.

Her breathing slow and steady, Shepard relaxed into Daniels’ hard-and-fast rhythm. It didn’t take him long to bottom out, his hips smacking against her firm cheeks and his balls against her pussy. His hand pressed on her shoulders, forcing her arse further up, letting him plough her into the floor with ease. Every stroke flooded her with pleasure, her eyelids flickering slightly at a particularly strong thrust. But overall, it just felt like his hard cock was massaging her from the inside, loosening up all the muscles around her arse and cunt, working her down into a soft, pliable state.

“Fuck, yes! You’re so tight!” Daniels groaned.

“Doesn’t feel like you’re having trouble.” Shepard shifted herself, putting her jumpsuit between her knees and the rough rubber floor. Might as well settle in for the long haul.

“Shall I leave you to it, Shepard?” Liara asked, picking up her uniform from the chair it was draped over.

“Hold it there, doc.” Daniels slowed down, giving Shepard’s arse a hard spank. “I think I’ll still have enough saved up to pump a couple loads in you too.”

She cocked her head. “I’m… not familiar with that expression.”

“It means he’s going to cum in your ass, Liara.” Shepard furrowed her brow. That was right, but it sounded… wrong?

The uncertainty didn’t stay for long, getting quickly knocked out of her head by Daniels’ pounding. Her hand slipped between her legs to idly play with her pussy; she didn’t really know why, just that she was throbbing and aching down there. Not like she was doing anything naughty. Well, particularly naughty. Daniels was just helping her relax, after all.

Daniels grabbed Shepard’s waist and pulled her against his cock, grunting like an animal as he slammed his full length inside her. She felt his cock pulse; felt each twitch as he flooded her with scalding hot cum. For what felt like a minute he ground into her, milking himself dry with her tight ass, before finally withdrawing. Shepard hissed, her hips wriggling. She almost missed the fullness. But then again, the cum dripping out of her gaping hole, leaving burning trails that ran down her soaked pussy folds... yeah, that had an appeal too.

“Damn, Commander…” Daniels exhaled. “Definitely the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“You weren’t bad yourself,” Shepard peered over her shoulder. “Could do with a few of those after every mission.”

“Hah! You got yourself a deal. Maybe you’ll get Ashley to try it out as well, make it a double date. Speaking of…” Daniels whistled as if obnoxiously calling a waiter. “Hey, doc? You mind cleaning the Commander up for me?”

“Oh, of course.” Liara casually sat behind Shepard, burying her face right between the Commander’s cheeks and lapping up the trails of cum. Shepard’s eyes rolled back in her head as Liara’s tongue brushed against her cunt, before slipping into her waiting asshole. Her hips instinctively pushed back against Liara’s mouth.

Daniels stood and stretched, his still-hard cock bobbing comically in front of him. Impressive stamina, Shepard thought. She pulled herself up, holding Liara’s head firmly against her arse, onto her knees where she could get a clear view of Daniels appraising the blue booty. Bouncing it on his palms, Daniels stared down at the rippling flesh in apparent awe.

“I can’t wait to make these clap…” He licked his lips. “You okay with me working this, doc?”

Liara’s muffled reply sounded vaguely like a yes.

Wasting no time, Daniels grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her tight blue asshole. Liara didn’t break her stride; keeping her long, slow licks and wet slurps coming as she sucked the hot cum from Shepard. Even as Daniels pounded her with the same force as Shepard, making the asari’s plush rump quake and jiggle.

Shepard’s hips wriggled as the ticklish tongue delved deeper. Damn, Liara really wanted that cum. And knew just how to get it, her tongue slithering deeper than Daniels’ had. Another thing to keep in mind for later. The sensation almost dragged a moan out of her, Shepard’s grip tightening on Liara’s head. Easy, tiger, nothing to get too excited about. Just a causal rimjob from a crewmate.

“Shit, it’s like fucking a marshmallow!” Daniels spanked her hard, grunting and groaning as a shudder worked through him. “But so much tighter. I might have to take back what I said about you being my best fuck, Commander.”

“Careful, or I’ll count it as insubordination.” Shepard joked before a wave of pleasure rolled up her spine. “You okay down there?”

The asari doctor pulled away, mouth sticky with remnants of cum and her own saliva. “I’m fine, but thank you. I think that’s all of it.”

“Not for much longer...!” Daniels grunted.

His thrusts grew wild, pounding hard enough to set Liara’s body rocking. A growl rumbled out his throat. A few harsh smacks. Liara steadied herself, looking over her shoulder, watching his face twist with desperate frustration. Finally, with a low groan, he pulled her hips back, his body shuddering. Eyes flickering, Liara let out a small gasp. No doubt feeling the same sudden flood of warmth Shepard had. Daniels gave a few unsteady jerks of his hips before pulling out, leaving Liara’s ass to gape.

“Phew,” He wiped his brow and gave her one last squeeze. “Now that’s a workout. You mind taking over clean-up this time, Commander?”

Shepard rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand, crawling behind Liara’s quivering arse. The fat blue booty lay bare, the not-so-little azure asshole gaping wide and oozing thick droplets of cum. Hands on those healthy thighs, Shepard let her mouth hang open, pushing her tongue past her lips, and…

And hesitated.

This wasn’t right. Something about this – the nudity, the anal, the rimming – felt fundamentally wrong. Taboo, almost. And yet, at the same time so casual. She knew just eating cum out of Liara’s ass wasn’t that big of a deal, but part of Shepard’s brain kept stalling. What the hell was that feeling? Shame? Why would she be ashamed?

Furrowing her brow, she looked up at Daniels. “Are you sure about this?”

There was that flicker again, betraying his anxiety. “What’s wrong, Commander?”

“It just feels… extreme. Like I’m going too far.” Shepard put a hand against her temple. “Why do I feel that way?”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” The smile returned to Daniels’ face. “It can be a little overwhelming. But trust me when I say, it’s a great way to relax. Just humour me, and find out for yourself.”

She pursed her lips, the nagging growing at the back of her mind. In the end, though, she wasn’t about to let a little paranoia slow her down. Shepard shrugged it off, leant down and pressed her face into Liara’s waiting arse. Her tongue went straight for the little blue blossom, swirling around the bumps and ridges, greedily slurping up dollops of cum. Bitter and salty, with the tiniest hint of blueberries floating beneath. Guess Daniels had been right about that too.

Humming softly, Shepard leant into her little chore: sucking and swallowing mouthfuls of jizz, smiling to herself as Liara squirmed under her touch. Her fingers dug into pillow-soft flesh. She stretched both buttocks and anus wide. No nook or cranny stayed safe from her probing tongue. Even once she’d finished cleaning out the gaping hole, she kept going for a few long, delicious seconds, savouring the candy-taste of azure. By the time she pulled back, Shepard’s chin was drenched with saliva.

“Clean as a whistle.” She stifled a little burp. “You were right, again. That was pretty relaxing.”

“I must admit, I enjoyed it immensely.” Liara smiled. Shepard could tell; the little violet folds beneath were absolutely soaked. “We’ll have to do this again.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet, ladies.” Daniels sat back on one of the steel beds, legs spread wide and cock proud. “Care to finish the job?”

Liara didn’t answer, instead crawling across the floor to nestle between his legs. Her lips wrapped around one of his heavy balls, a little excited hum in her throat as she sucked. A few wet smacks as her lips popped off, followed by moans as her tongue worked over the skin, her legs squeezing ever-so-slightly together. She almost looked blissful cleaning stray trails of jizz from the ensign’s sack. Shepard watched for a few seconds as her brain picked itself apart. That feeling again…

“Oh, yeah…” Daniels lightly held her by the frills. “That’s real nice. You in, Commander?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure…” She shook her head and crawled over, taking her place beside Liara. Dragging her tongue up Daniels’ shaft filled her mouth with a heady mix of all three of their tastes, blended into a bizarre but enjoyable harmony.

The nagging hadn’t left her, despite Daniel’s reassurances. Guess that meant it wasn’t stress then. Which, knowing her luck, meant her instincts were picking up on something screwy going on aboard the ship. Shit, that was the last thing Shepard needed. Whatever it was, she’d find it, and she’d stop it. Sovereign couldn’t fuck with her head, so what chance did this small fry have? A quick rundown of the ship from top to bottom, a few scans… yeah, she’d find it, and she’d stop whatever it had in mind for her crew.

But for now, she was just going to enjoy cleaning Daniels’ cock. Everything else could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“Another day, another pointless mission finally over with,” Ashley muttered.

“Routine. Not the same as pointless, Ash,” Shepard said as the brushed steel door hissed shut behind them.

“I know,” She sighed, “Doesn’t make them any more interesting.”

Shepard opened up a tall, sleek locker and set about removing her heavy boots. “Given our usual standard of ‘interesting’, I think the galaxy can afford a few dull days.”

“Got me there. It’s just that, after taking down Sovereign, we haven’t seen any real action in a while. Barely a peep out of the Geth.”

“Tell you what, I’ll have Joker beam a message into deep space. See if we can get the Reapers to bring the apocalypse a little sooner for you.”

Ashley snorted. “Real funny, Commander.”

“I thought so too.”

Shepard stood and stretched, wincing as her back clicked; Ashley was right about the lack of action, and wandering around in those stuffy suits of armour didn’t feel all that worth it if you weren’t solving a galactic crisis. Shepard grinned and shook her head. Her promotion to Spectre had really thrown her expectations out of whack, huh? Or was that the whole ‘saviour of the citadel’ thing? Maybe she could use the grunt work to get some of her modesty back.

Funny place to be talking about modesty, Shepard thought as she peeled off the unflattering navy-blue uniform. She had a shower in her private quarters – quite a nice one, too, when the hot water wanted to co-operate – but the communal ones were closer, and she’d rather fight a Thresher Maw barehanded than spend one more second in her sweat-soaked fatigues. Besides, with the undecorated grey walls and stark lighting, the whole place felt more like a clinic. The individual stalls, separated only by rigid steel dividers, stood in neat, utilitarian rows. The other wall curved faintly with the shape of the Normandy’s hull, making the tiny spaces all the more claustrophobic. Shepard sometimes wondered if they’d been shoved in as an after-thought.

She shimmied out of her underwear, stowed it, and stepped into one of the stalls. The same stall Ashley chose, their hips bumping against one another as they shivered under the first cold burst.

Nothing weird about sharing at all.

At least, Shepard didn’t think so. Mostly; something nagged at the back of her mind, but she’d felt that for about a week. She made a mental note to talk to Dr Chakwas about it. Again. Did they have a therapist on board?

Sighing, Shepard shoved her head under the stream and let the hot water turn her red hair into a clingy mess. Wispy clouds of steam caressed her bare skin and seeped into stiff muscles. Her shoulders butted against Ashley’s as the two vied for space and soap. Shepard pulled back to let the Gunnery Chief have her turn. She smirked; this had to be the first time she’d seen Ashley with her hair down. Straight black and out of its usual bun, hanging down onto her shoulders even before the water stuck it to her lightly tanned skin. She’d look good with it undone like that, Shepard mused.

Then again, Ashley looked pretty good no matter what. Every inch of her screamed ‘soldier’: well-defined muscles rippled with every movement. Shepard’s eyes followed drops of water as ran down solid abs and over firm thighs. And as for her back… Shepard let herself linger on that beautiful sight. On the glistening wet skin highlighting every peak and valley. On Ashley’s unsubtle hourglass curves and full hips.

Oh, right, the shower. Shepard squeezed in under the water, hands briefly on Ashley’s waist. The Gunnery Chief cocked a curious eyebrow at her, but shrugged and handed her the bottle of body wash. Shepard worked it into her skin, curling her nose at the chemical smell, running over her own impressive set of curves. It was a little tricky – the small stall meant her hands nearly brushed over Ashley’s body as much as her own. Hell, if she wanted, she could’ve pressed the two of them together and just rub the soap on both. Shepard filed that idea away for ‘playtime’ with Liara later.

Although Ashley did have a lovely pair of tits…

“You okay, Commander?” Ashley asked, “You’re zoning out a little, there.”

Shepard shook herself out of her trance. “Yeah, I was just somewhere else, I guess.”

“Well, as long as it’s nowhere Prothean related…”

She thumped Ashley’s shoulder. Shaking her head, Shepard stepped aside and let Ashley rub herself down. She bit her lip as her eyes found themselves wandering back down the soapy curves. And especially down to that firm bubble-butt as the suds rolled over it. Bigger than hers, and maybe even Liara’s, but whereas the blue booty was like a pair of soft pillows, you could bounce a bullet off Ashley’s behind. Taut, muscular, with just enough jiggle… What she wouldn’t give just to bury her face in there and get her tongue real deep.

Shepard blinked and held her temple. Where had that come from? Hell, when had any of this started? Sure, she’d always thought Ashley was gorgeous, but thinking about that was… weird. The nagging sensation at the back of Shepard’s mind pulled harder, like a nail catching a sleeve. And yet she could never quite puzzle out what bothered her so much. Every time she reached for it, it seemed to slip further away. No, more like someone was pulling it, squirrelling it away while she-

“Mind if I join you, Commander? Gunnery Chief?”

Shepard glanced behind her and almost rolled her eyes out of instinct. Ensign Daniels leant against the entrance to the shower-stall, naked as the day he was born. Well, except for that pendant of his; big and black with swooping curves that made Shepard’s skin crawl. Without waiting for an answer, he squeezed himself inside, his broad, muscular bulk pushing the two women into the wet metal before they figured out how to share the space.

“Uh, Ensign?” Ashley said curtly, “These aren’t co-ed showers.”

“Eh, what’s the harm?” He grinned, wrapping his arms around their waists. Shepard considered bringing up the chain of command, but rolled her eyes and ran her hair under the water. She flashed Daniels a small glare as he tugged the two of them against him.

“Besides, I wanted to spend some time with the best asses on the Normandy.” Daniels gave their rumps a firm squeeze, fingers sinking into the skin. “You two don’t mind, do you?”

The two women shared a look; something between bored and annoyed. Shepard felt something press on the back of her mind, like some sort of half-remembered feeling, but shrugged it off. Why would she care if Daniels joined them? She was already sharing with Ashley, after all. Three may have been a crowd – especially in that tiny space – but it wasn’t hurting anyone. Just kind of a pain to work around.

“Just make it quick, Ensign,” Shepard sighed.

“What’s the rush? It’s not like we have any more assignments. And you two work yourselves way too hard, you know?”

“That’s part of the job description,” Ashley said.

“That’s what I’m saying! You deserve small stuff like this. Hey, tell you what, have you two done your backs yet? Let me handle it, it’ll help you relax.”

Shepard and Ashley shared a look. His insistence alone set alarm bells ringing; it was just a shared shower, right? But, at the same time, Shepard couldn’t think of anything wrong with it. She pulled her wet hair off her neck and faced the wall.

“Like I said, make it quick.”

Daniels rubbed his hands together and snatched the soap away. His strong hands pressed into Shepard’s shoulders, kneading the scarred skin and stiff muscles beneath. She rolled her eyes; was this a clean-up, or a massage? Still, didn’t hurt to let him work a few of the kinks out. Especially the ones in her lower back, as he ground the heel of his hands right in there. Her toes curled as he worked on an incredibly hard knot that’d been bothering her for days. Shepard let out a low purr and busied herself with washing her hair.

At least, until Daniels smacked her across the arse.

She threw a glare over her shoulder. “Don’t get cheeky, Ensign.”

“Sorry, Commander. Couldn’t resist!” He grinned like a kid in a candy shop. With a large dollop of soap on his palm, he turned his attention to Ashley, giving her the same ‘thorough’ treatment.

Shepard watched him out of the corner of her eye; he definitely lingered a lot. Kept his hands below the waist, working most of the soap into Ashley’s hips and thighs. And especially her arse, fingers sinking just slightly into tanned skin as he kneaded her cheeks. Why did that bother her so much? And the smile, the way he just kept staring at her arse as he bounced it on his palms… nevermind his semi-hard cock just bobbing around and butting against them. Time and a place, ensign.

Dammit, that feeling again… And why did she have such a hard time looking at that stupid amulet?

Shepard looked up at Ashley, finding her with the same furrowed brow and frustrated expression. She shifted her legs, putting her hands against the back wall as Daniels ran yet another pass of soap over her arse, pulling the cheeks apart as the rainbow bubbles disappeared down her legs.

“Pretty sure we’re clean now, Ensign,” Ashley said firmly.

“Just a sec, Chief, I’ve got one more nook to get into.” Daniels winked and, without warning, dropped to his knees and shoved his face between her buttocks.

Ashley hissed, her eyes widening and her mouth hanging open in shock. Didn’t take a genius to work out what was going on down there, least of all from the low, content moans Daniels made. Shepard cut the water off – mostly to stop him drowning down there – and leant off to the side as she watched the ensign get just a little too friendly with Ashley’s anus.

“Care to explain yourself?”

“Yeah, just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ashley asked. Though, she didn’t seem to care enough to actually stop him.

Daniels pulled back, a thin strand of saliva hanging between his tongue and Ashley’s thoroughly clean backside. “Oh, sorry. Permission to help the Gunnery Chief with a little therapy, Commander?”

“You know that’s technically insubordination, right?” Shepard folded her arms. She would’ve been lying if she ever said she didn’t enjoy the look of mild fear on his face.

He coughed and fingered his pendant. “Come on, Commander, you remember how relaxed you felt after our session, right? I was just trying to give Ashley here the same kind of treatment.”

“I remember you asking politely. And getting Liara’s recommendation first.”

“Oh, so I’m not the only one he’s bothered like this?” Ashley said dryly. She kept her hands on the wall, and her arse pushed out, water slowly running down the valleys of her well-defined back and legs. “Anyone else think it’s kinda strange he can get away with that?”

“Come on, it’s not like I’m hurting anyone,” Daniels said quickly. “You had fun, right, Shepard?”

Shepard touched her temple as something throbbed in her head. Ashley was right, this didn’t sit well. But at the same time, Daniels really wasn’t hurting anyone. And she’d felt terrific after he’d ploughed her in the infirmary, that much was true. Ugh, why did that memory still make her feel… off?

She shook her head and sighed. “Next time, don’t presume anything, Daniels. Consider this your one – and only – warning.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Daniels snapped off a cheeky salute. “May I, Ash?”

“That’s Gunnery Chief Williams,” Ashley huffed. “But fine.”

She gasped as Daniels dove back in, pushing against his face as her eyes rolled. Her hips wriggled, and her breath hitched as the ensign’s soft groans filled the cramped stall. He gave her arse a quick smack, the sharp sound echoing, leaving a red mark.

“That feels… really weird,” Ashley breathed. “He’s just going right up in there.”

“Took me a little bit to get used to it too.” Shepard shrugged. “But it is pretty effective.”

“Speak for yourself.”

Daniels pulled back and licked his lips. “Hey, Commander, you should give it a try. She’s even tastier than you were.”

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to be insulted or not.” Shepard cocked an eyebrow.

“I was joking! You’re still one of my favourites,” He winked, fingering his pendant again. “Come on, Commander. Won’t you give Ash a little therapy session?”

Shepard stood straight before she had time to think about it. Why did he care if she did it? Hell, why was she even humouring him? He could handle eating Ashley’s arse all by himself. But her body wouldn’t move back to the wall; wouldn’t do anything except drop to her knees behind Ashley. Her hands slid up those toned legs, wet skin smooth as silk under her palms. Did she want this? Shepard kneaded Ashley’s rump, pulling the cheeks apart without ever thinking to. Without ever meaning to. The pink, puckered hole beckoned her closer, the urge to shove her tongue inside filling her mind. She had to do it. She couldn’t not do it. Couldn’t, or wouldn’t?

“You okay, Commander?” Daniels asked, running his hand through her hair.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Shepard shook her head, but the urge stayed. It was just an intrusive thought, right? Like when she’d been staring at Ashley’s body in the shower. When she’d wanted to press together and rub her down with soap. Fuck, was she horny? No, this felt more… dutiful, than that. Like she had to.

Whatever, she could figure it out later. Shepard shoved her face between Ashley’s cheeks and dove her tongue right into the waiting hole. Warm, wet skin surrounded her’ muffling the outside world as she traced along every bump. As she ran in circles around Ashley’s little pink anus. Her hands squeezed and hefted plump, jiggling cheeks. Daniels’ hand pressed on her head, holding her in place. Low moans escaped as Shepard wormed herself deeper. It felt… good. Tasted better.

She pulled back, rolling the taste on her tongue. “Is that coconut?”

“Excuse me?” Ashley asked.

“One sec,” Shepard leant forward, working as much of her tongue inside the hot, tight hole as she could, swirling it around the flesh. With a smack of her lips, she nodded. “Yeah, definitely coconut.”

Daniels whistled. “Damn, you’ve got a great sense of taste.”

“Not exactly what I expected.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ashley scoffed. “It’s not like I’d have any way of knowing.”

“True. According to Daniels, I’m instant coffee.”

“Really? You know, I might’ve actually figured that one.”

“Laugh it up, Ash. You know I can assign you to whatever I want, right?”

“Oh no, night duty. Can’t possibly be more boring than- Agh!”

Ashley snarled as Ensign Daniels shoved his cock against her arse, banging her fist on the metal wall. “Dammit, Ensign!”

“Daniels, what did I just say about asking permission?” Shepard snapped.

“Sorry, Commander!” Daniels hissed, grabbing Ashley by the hips and slowly easing himself inside her. “Just going to the next stage of therapy. You know how it – oh, fuck – can be!”

Shepard sat back on her heels, watching him work his cock in and out of Ashley. Watching his thick shaft stretch her apart with every inch he shoved into her. Pretty sure this counted as insubordination, or something worse, no matter what his intentions might’ve been. And Ashley didn’t seem to be appreciating it either; grimacing with every thrust, her ragged breath a touch more pained than pleasured. She bit her lip and smacked the wall again, pressing her forehead against wet metal.

Daniels slammed into her, and Ashley cried out. “How the fuck is this relaxing, Ensign?”

“Patience, chief.” Daniels pulled her by the hips, his fingers digging into the skin. “You’ve just got to relax and let things loosen up a bit first.”

“You’re the one that’s moving too fast!”

“Trust me.” He spanked her, gleefully watching her arse jiggle. “This is going to feel amazing.”

He didn’t give Ashley any of the slow, shallow strokes he’d treated Shepard to. Every thrust came hard and fast, pushing Ashley against the wall. Slamming into her and filling the stall with the slap of skin on skin. Her whole body rocked back and forth, her big tits swinging like pendulums, her arse shaking with each impact. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, growling as Daniels fucked faster and harder. As his hands left red marks across her firm buttocks.

“This doesn’t seem like therapy to me,” Shepard said. “I distinctly remember you putting in a lot more care last time.”

Dammit, why did that memory still feel out of place? Why did any of this?

“It’s a new –ha!- technique, Commander!” Daniels grunted, “Just need to do a bit of a ‘tolerance test’ first. See how much she can take!”

“What kind of therapist have you been listening to?” Ashley snapped.

“Don’t worry, I promise, you’re going to be totally stress-free by the end of it.”

“Yeah, after I’m done beating the shit out of-!” She shuddered and growled. “At least slow down a little, God!”

“No. Can. Do!” Daniels tightened his grip as he pounded her from behind.

Somewhere, in the back of Shepard’s mind, she knew she should do something. At least, do more than sitting back and watch Daniels fuck Ashley’s arse like a second pussy. Of this was his plan all along – pretty likely, all things considered – the least he could’ve done was bring some lube. She could order him to stop or slow down. Could reprimand him. And yet, she couldn’t. Something kept her brain in place: kept her kneeling there and watching Ashley’s reddening cheeks smack against his hips, moving with hypnotic fluidity. Every time the idea of stopping them bubbled up, something smothered it and left Shepard slowly grinding her thighs together.

Ashley bit her lip so hard Shepard thought she’d draw blood. Her knees knocked together, and her nails scratched along the wall. Why wasn’t she moving either? No one talked shit to Ashley; she could break every bone in Daniels’ body if she wanted! So, if she really was having a shit time… Well, she was also the kind of girl to just tough things out. It sure explained the eye-rolls and grunts.

“Fuck, chief, you’re so tight…!” Daniels moaned.

“No –agh! – shit, Sherlock.” Ashley mumbled.

Yeah, definitely toughing it out.

Ashley’s ragged breath grew shallower as Daniels moved faster. Pained grunts turned to frustrated hisses. Her legs dragged and kicked across the floor as she adjusted to his pace, her whole body smacking into the wall with every hard thrust. Her cheek pressed on the metal, her hair clinging limply to her face, her glare firmly focused on the ensign. If Daniels cared, he didn’t show it, shoving her shoulder forward, as his rhythm went wild.

With a sudden shout, he yanked Ashley back and buried himself to the hilt, his balls visibly tightening as he pumped his load inside her. Ashley’s eyelids flickered for a second, a small, strangled gasp escaping. He gave her one last spank on her red arse and pulled out, leaving her to droop against the wall.

“Phew,” Daniels wiped his forehead. “There we go!”

“Well, that was more intense than last time,” Shepard said, watching as Ashley dropped to her knees. The gunnery chief grunted in agreement, pressing her forehead on the wet floor.

“Hey, she’s a tough girl, commander.”

“And I wasn’t?”

“I, uh, that’s not what I meant.”

“No need to dig that grave any deeper, ensign. We’ve got airlocks for that kind of thing.” She crawled over. “You okay, Ash?”

“Some fucking therapy…” Ashley grumbled.

Shepard clicked her tongue in agreement. Sitting back gave her a great view of the damage: Ashley’s arse covered in red handprints, each slap apparently hard enough to leave a well-defined impression, individual fingers and everything. The poor girl’s anus gaped, clenching with each shudder running through her. Already thick white cum oozed out. A large dollop rolled its way over Ashley’s taint, splitting in two as it reached her cunt.

On instinct, Shepard leaned forward and lapped the cum up. Ashley gasped as she briefly brushed over the folds, but Shepard didn’t bother staying there. Her tongue followed the trail back up to the abused, pink hole, slithering its way inside before she could stop herself. Thick and sticky and decidedly bitter. If this was going to be a regular thing, the least Daniels could do was eat something to make it a little sweeter.

Why would it be regular?

The thought vanished as quickly as it appeared. Crawling on all fours, Shepard fell in behind Ashley and buried her face back into the smothering warmth. Her hands kneaded the firm flesh – gently, she thought, aiming it at the idiot standing behind her – whilst her tongue traced along the little pink hole. As it slithered deeper inside and Shepard gorged herself on the curious combination of tastes. Ashley pushed back on her, and Shepard made a smug noise. See? This is how you handle therapy. She worked her tongue deeper, scooping away every last drop of cum and swallowing it down. Even once she was done, she kept going, treating Ashley’s abused anus with the respect it deserved.

Strong hands grabbed Shepard’s waist. Didn’t need to look back to figure out who that was, especially not when he ground his cum-slick cock between her buttocks. She spread her legs and settled as comfortably as she could on the cold, wet floor, purring softly as a wet finger probed her arse. What was that, three counts of insubordination today? Disobeying orders? As if he’d ever care about a write-up.

Ugh, again with that nagging…! Did she really just think about a write-up for him trying to fuck a superior officer’s arse without even asking? After just pounding another against a shower wall? Did that deserve more or less punishment? Why couldn’t she make that decision? What the hell was going on?

Daniels’ tip slipped past her sphincter, and Shepard stopped worrying. Why bother? This was therapy, after all. She worked her hips back, taking inch after inch as her walls stretched to fit. Fuck, she forgot how big he was. No wonder Ashley had struggled. Shepard wriggled her arse, moving her tongue in time with her body. Every nerve inside her started to burn as Daniels ground his cock along her inner walls: a touch painful, at first, before it gradually melted into a soft throbbing that flowed into her core.

He bottomed out, his balls lightly slapping against Shepard’s cunt, and held himself there for just a moment. Shepard purred at the feeling of fullness and rested her head on Ashley’s arse, watching over her shoulder as Daniels pounded her from behind. Throbbing turned into waves of intense pleasure that washed over her. Fuck, even her empty cunt started to drip as he went faster.

“That’s more like it, ensign,” Shepard said.

Ashley pushed herself up with an annoyed expression. “Oh, sure. Be gentle with her.”

“Doesn’t feel that gentle to me. Guess you’re more of a tight-ass than I thought, Ash.”

“More like Daniels is a pain in the ass.”

Daniels grinned and spanked Shepard. Hard. “How’s that for pain, Commander?”

“Hmm? I barely felt that.” Shepard ignored the faint sting on her pale cheeks. “Next time, try playing with yourself, Ashley. Makes things go a little smoother.”

“I’ll keep that in mind…” She said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. One that resonated in Shepard’s head.

Well, until Daniels grabbed her hips and slammed down to his hilt, knocking damn near every thought out of Shepard’s mind. “The Commander here just has a little more experience. I think you should play with yourself in your downtime, Chief. Stretch things out. You might just start to love it!”

He smacked Shepard again and picked up the pace. The longer Daniels thrust, the more Shepard relaxed. The muscles around her arse and core softened like clay, melting around him as the pleasure built inside her. There was the relaxation she remembered. The incredible feeling of his cock pounding the thoughts out of her head.

Yeah… she could get used to this. Should start asking for it more and more…

Daniels’ grunts came to a shuddering end as he slammed deep into her. As his rocking hips ground his cock against her walls, the intense pulses ripping through them both. Scalding hot cum flooded Shepard’s arse, and she sighed happily. Let him fill her up until it oozed past his balls and down over her aching cunt.

“Oh, fuck…” Daniels panted, “Hah, you’re still top of my list, Shepard.”

“Flattery won’t get you out of this mess, ensign.” She remarked.

“Right, right. I’m not getting court-martialled or anything, right?”

“I dunno, let’s ask Gunnery Chief Williams for her opinion.”

Ashley sat up and glared at them both. “If I need to sit on a bag of ice after this, you’re dead, Daniels.”

“Understood, Chief!” Daniels stood and snapped a salute. Quite a respectful one, for once. “Sorry, ladies, but I have to get back to my shift. If you need any more therapy sessions, though…”

“You’d better hope that’s all we’re looking for.” Shepard stood shakily. “Dismissed.”

Still grinning like an idiot, Daniels walked out of the stall and out the room, his nonchalant whistling bouncing off the walls until the door hissed shut.

Collapsing against the wall, and waiting for her legs to stop shaking, Shepard let out a long sigh. “There’s something off about that ensign.”

“There’s something off about this whole thing!” Ashley said. She made to stand up and winced, dropping back to the floor. “You felt it too, right? That something about him walking in here like that just didn’t add up?”

“Yeah. Like what he did was… wrong, somehow.” Shepard held her temple and furrowed her brow, trying to grab at the thought at the back of her mind. “But I can’t figure out what’s missing. Or not missing. Or… you know.”

“Like something stuck just out the corner of your eye or on the tip of your tongue.”

“Liara said it was like eyes on the back of your neck.”

“She felt it too? Damn, who else is getting this?”

Shepard shrugged. “I haven’t run it past anyone but her. I don’t want to get people paranoid over nothing. Maybe I’ll talk to Dr Chakwas, see if she can shed some light on things. In the meantime, I need you to keep an eye on Daniels. Something about him feels connected to all this.”

“Don’t need to ask me twice. Just… give me a minute. The asshole left my- well, you know. Sore.”

Chuckling, Shepard finally pushed herself to stand steady. She shivered, the aching in her core still gently bubbling away. Cum rolled down her inner thigh, leaving a burning trail. Fuck, right. “Well, if you’re down there, you mind helping me clean up?”

“Really, Commander?”

“Hey, I did it for you. Fair is fair.”

Ashley sighed, reaching up to Shepard’s arse. “Yeah, yeah…”


End file.
